


A New Kind Of Chaos

by Austrian_Night



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune (human au), Deltarune - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrian_Night/pseuds/Austrian_Night
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, but this is a human AU of Seam and Jevil from Deltarune. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS SIMPLY FOR FUNNNNN. HOPE YOU ENJOY.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And So The Chaos Begins...

 

It was an average monday morning in March. There was a slight chilling breeze in the air, signalling the residue of the long winter months.  
Mid-Winter break had just began for Jevil, it was his first year of college and he was currently looking for a new job. He previously worked in the Deli making sandwiches and as a bagger in a supermarket, unfortunately got fired from both jobs for being caught smoking a blunt during work. Jevil was prone to smoking a bunch of crazinesses, his favorite was weed, he loved that shit.  
Jevil recently applied for a job at a Hot Topic near his college, they have been looking for new employees for the past week and Jevil thought why not take a chance. So now he was on his way to the store for his interview. Jevil had made the goal to not smoke for an entire month when he got the job, and havent smoked for 4 days straight, resisting the temptations. However he was overwhelmed by about this interview that he had to take one puff, which lead to two, then three, then four, then five, and boom, he was out.  
Jevil walked in the store with a goofy smile of his face, slightly chuckling under his breath. The shoppers and other civilians watched his strange behavior, giving him weird looks. He walks to the front counter of the store. A tall average weighted tall man managed the counter with a bland look on his face, looking down at his phone with tired eyes. He quickly noticed Jevil approaching, quickly getting a whiff of his behavior. He pays no mind to Jevil and just ignores him, hoping he would just walk away. 

 

“Heyyyyyyyy, excuse me ehehehe…” Jevil said while leaning on the counter.

The man looks up from his phone, now placing his focus on Jevil. He sighs “Uh...yo, what do ya want?” he said calming, 

Jevil continued to laugh and giggle, making everyone in the store uncomfortable, he didn't care though. “Welp Welp! I’m here for a 4 o’clock job interview..

The nods and leans one arm on the table, still looking at Jevil  
“...Aaaaaaah, an interview , well considering your here for a 4 o’clock job interview you are ...Hmmmm, 45 minutes late. Ain’t a good start at all…” he holds up his phone to Jevil, showing him the current time.

The closer he got the Jevil the stronger aroma of weed was “And please..no smoking in my store, lil kids come in here..”

Jevil gasps, placing his hands on his cheeks. “KIDS?! Since when?!?”

“Since The Rolling Stones came out now can you PLEASE turn that shit off!!!” the man exclaimed, his voice raises slightly.

Jevil’s face wrinkles at what he heard, shivering at the thought “EEEEW, SO OLD!!!! WHAT ABOUT MCR?!?! OR PANIC?!? PAPA ROACH?!? EWWW WHY SO OLD?”

The man sighs once again, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger, he says nothing more. Jevil grew slightly offended at this gus silence, feeling slightly irritated. “What’s the matter?!? Cat got your tongue uuuh…” Jevil leans closer to the man, looking at his name tag.

Jevil squints his eyes as he looks closer to see his name more clearly. “Seeeeeem. HA! WHAT A STUPID STUPID NAME!!!!” he exclaimed, laughing hysterically,

The man, whose name was now revealed as Seam, was enraged. Slamming his fists on the counter “First of all it’s Pronounced SHAWM asshole!!!

Jevil chuckles, poking Seam’s forehead with a smirk “SHAWM!!! OH LIKE THE INSTRUMENT MY GRANDPA USED TO PLAY AFTER HE HAD SEX WITH GRANDMA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..”

“Listen, I am asking you kindly, to please leave my store. You are acting arrogant and immature...PLEASE..GO….

“BUT MY INTERVIEW-

Seam immediately cuts Jevil off “ IF YOU WANT A DAMN INTERVIEW COME BACK IN TWO WEEKS WHEN YOU AINT HIGH AS A KITE!!!! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, which intimidated the customers. A couple of them began to leave the store, leaving all their things behind.

“Awe come on don’t be like that Seem!”  
He exclaimed, nudging his shoulder his his fist.Jevil had purposely mispronounced Seam’s name cause he’s a boss ass bitch and can do whatever the fuck he wants

“There’s nothing NOTHING wrong with having fun here and there now is there? No wonder you’re so old! You haven’t had fun in years haven’t ya?!” He taunted further 

“Nah I just don’t like it when fucking brats like you coming in this shop thinking everything’s a goddamn joke! Thinking all the world would be listening to a guy tripping hard off of the devils lettuce!” 

Jevil pinpointed the word Seam used in that instant, he then covers his mouth to contain his laughter and fails “Pfft hahaha!!! Who the hell says says devils lettuce anymore? You gotta set your priorities straight old man.”

“My priorities. Ahaha..MY PRIORITIES. I’m not the one rolling up 45 minutes late to a job interview smelling like a cheap weed! What it cost ya? 5 dollars? 5 cents? HM?!”

Jevil rolls his eyes and backs away, bumping into the clothing racks as well as knocking down some shirts.  
“Fine fine. I’ll come back next week, and ima smell so fresh and cleeeeeeean….” Jevil said sarcastically as he made his way out the door.”

“Peace out OLD MAN! AHAHAHAHA!!!” he said as he exited 

Seam sighs in relief, glad that imbecile was finally gone. But now he was more concerned about when that bastard returns. 

“God….this is going to be fun….”


	2. OH, Now It’s Show Time!!!

Jevil arrived at Hot Topic at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning, three hours before the store opened. He sat in front of the store with a large cup of black coffee in hand, waiting patiently for the doors to open. He also had a four packs of Newport cigarettes in his backpack he’d light up every couple of minutes while he waited. Jevil was a bit tired, he had stood up until 2 in the morning last night playing Fortnite. It was his Friday so no fucks were given that night. He struggled to keep his eyes open, he felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. The worst part of it was that the coffee had no effect on him. At times like this Jevil missed his weed, he missed it so much that he didn't mind killing a man for some. His mind eventually began to drift off and he fell asleep.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Suddenly, Jevil woke up to the feeling of being shook roughly.  
“H-Hey? Are you okay?” a familiar voice spoke out in concern. Jevil’s eyes shot open to look up at the person.  
“W-what?” He sits up, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. Once his vision was cleared he noticed the person who stood in front, to his surprise it was Seam.

“Mmm..OH! I remember you! Uh..Seem? Right?” He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Its SHAAAAAWM. Like Shawn but with an “M” instead of an “N” he clarified. Seam holds his hand out to help Jevil stand. Jevil yawns and takes hold hand, getting himself back up on his feet. He stumbled slightly but manages to stand straight.

Jevil sighs, looking at Seam with a slight smile. “Thanks dude…”

“No problem.” 

“Wait so...why does it say Seem?” Jevil asked with curiosity once again

“It’s spelt S-E-A-M….yes I see why you pronounced it as Seem but its SHAWM.”

“Shawm, Seem, Tomato, Tamato, same shit”

“Well at least you understand. Anyways, I suspect you are here for a second interview attempt?”

“Yes Yes!!! Please give me a second chance! I haven’t taken a hit in week, I’m clean! CLEAN I TELL YOU”

“If your clean then why does your breath smell like cigarettes..”

“Gimme a break man, It's not illegal to smoke a regular cigar right!?”

“It’s illegal to smoke inside stores, especially clothing stores…”

“As long as you do it outside and remotely far away from the store your fine.”

“Thank god”

“Alright, so just give me a few minutes to set everything up. Just wait at the front counter and i'll call you into the back.”

“Oh aight”

“Oh aight...ehehe” Seam makes his way to the back of the store, closing the door behind him

 

Jevil waits patiently at the front counter, tapping his finger nails on the charcoal surface. He gazes around the store looking at the various t-shirts nearly covering all corners of the walls. Not a lot of shoppers were in the store at the moment being that it was still relatively early, so everything was still arranged properly. Ever since he could remember Jevil loved going to Hot Topic. It was the only clothing store he went to and he refused to go anywhere else. 

After a few minutes Seam opens the door, sticking his head out from the back signally Jevil to come over to him.

“Hey! You ready?”

Jevil nods. He felt his knees trembling each step he took, praying that he wouldn't slip up this time. Seam closes the door behind Jevil then takes a seat at his small desk, Jevil does the same.

“So, got ya resume?” Seam asks while crossing his arms.

Jevil nods placing his backpack on the floor, taking out a manila folder and placing it on the desk. Seam opens the folder to look at the papers inside.

“Hmm..lets see….So your name is Jevil Moretti, You are 19 years old in your first year of college, you've worked as a grocery bagger and sandwich maker and got fired from both for smoking marijuana on the job.”

“So Jevil, tell me. Clearly our first encounter was a total fuck up and I think we are both aware of that. However, you've claimed to have not taken a hit in a whole week?”

“Y-yes. Please! I promise you there won’t be any issues with me at all. I swear! I need this job man, PLEASE! The most I would smoke would be a cigarette an-

“-AND it will be done during break OUTSIDE”

“YES YES! It will be done during break OUTSIDE!!!”

“Good, I’m glad we have that cleared up. Although i'd prefer you not to smoke at all..but I aint a beggar.”

“Wait...So….I GOT THE JOB?!?!?!”

“Depends..are willing to work under these requirements. Which including the following “No smoking or any sort of drug use or trade is allowed in this store. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. But under no circumstances will I allow you to get away with any illegal activity while you work here. GOT IT?”

“Y-YES SIR!!!!”

“Good. Now just sign these papers and you are all set.”

“Holy Crap!!! Thank you Seam!!!!”

“You are very welcome. You start at 5 o'clock on Monday. Don't be late!” 

 

____________________________________________

 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I got the fucking job yes yes!!! Too bad I can’t have a blunt to celebrate(;-;)” Jevil thought as he left the store with the most biggest grin on his face. He went to go get Starbucks and since it was still early in the morning, he decided to hang around the park for a little while. Bad idea. 

As Jevil went around the park he noticed a small lake (or pond) and decided to sit there and relax.   
“Ah what a nice day day!” He said to himself. He took everything in until he felt a strong headache come over him. Jevil knew this feeling; he was having withdrawal symptoms and if he didn’t have a blunt within the next 24 hours, he would go into shock. 

He groaned for a bit and got up feeling upset that he couldn’t relax completely but hopeful that he finally got to smoke after all that time. Jevil walked towards his apartment and opened the door. He remembered that he had a stash hidden somewhere so he began looking for it. He started getting anxious as he couldn’t remember where he last placed it so he trashed his place before finally finding it underneath his mattress. He sighed in relief then groaned as he realized he had to clean up so he did and sat down on the couch. 

Jevil breathed in then out and started to prepare his blunt. “Glad to see that I can go this long without it..” He thought to himself as he started to light it up. He took one deep inhale then buffed; Jevil felt slight tears well up in his eyes as he had missed smoking. He continued to smoke through his tears and started relaxing. Jevil started to feel himself getting high then started to giggle softly to himself. 

Jevil heard a slight knocking at his door. He started getting up but felt angry that he was interrupted. He groans in annoyance as he got up to answer the door opening it slowly.

“Seam?....What..the hell are you doing here? Ya stalkin me or sum shit…”

Seam giggles sightly with an awkward smile on his face. He responds “N-no of course not. You left your wallet back at the store so I just wanted to give it back to yo-”

“YA DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION YA FUCKING STALKER!!!”

“Dude. It literally says your address it on your drivers licence…” 

“Ooooooh….”

“Uhh...are you okay? 

“What’s it to ya, ya purple haired stalker! Ueh hee hee” 

Seam analyzes Jevil carefully leaning close to his face.

“Jevil… JEVIL MORETTI!! Are you high?! How high are you?!” 

“Seam, Seem, whatever, it’s: “Hi how are you?” 

“You’re fucking high! I thought you hadn’t had a blunt within a week?!” 

“I did but it was too loooonnnngggg. Come on man give me a break, I’m not working now aren’t I? Why can’t you be chiilll?” 

“I AM CHILL I AM MORE THAN CHILL!” 

“Than why is ya yelling?” 

Seam turns slightly red then grew silent. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Jevil said with a smug look on his face. He continued to take a puff while Seam watched with disgust. 

“Jevil you need to be rehabilitated.” 

“Want a puff old man?” 

“Excuse me- “ 

“Do you. Want. A puff. Old. Man?” 

Seam looked at Jevil then at the blunt he felt his face grew hot with anger. 

“Nah?...Oh aight. Guess the rest is for me me hehehe

“And why so red dude..Ya turned on or something ehehehe.

“W-what?!? THE THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!

“WHATS WRONG WITH ME!!! HOW ABOUT WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!!!” 

“YOU ROLL UP IN MY HOUSE MAKING ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT SHIT THAT IS NONE OF YA DAMN BUSINESS.”

Seam sighs softly in defeat, holding the wallet out for Jevil to take. “Look, all I wanted was to return your wallet. So I apologize if i was an annoyance…”

“Here, just take it and I'll be on my way..alright?”

Jevil snatches the wallet away from Seam. He gives him one last dirty glare and slams the door in his face.

“How dare that. That. that fuckin prick, prick.” Jevil thought. 

His mind was on a totally different level and he wasn't thinking straight. Like his mind went on the elevator to the top floor but never came back down. With that being said Jevil plops back on his couch and relights his blunt taking another puff of it. Jevil was relieved that Seam finally left, though he never said thank you for returning his wallet. Hopeful their little confrontation didn't affect his job OR their possible friendship… “...Probably wasn’t the best idea to get get on boss’s bad side...the guy was only trying to be nice…” Jevil thought as he took one last puff from his blunt. He then turns it off with his fingers and tosses it to the side, he wanted to light another so badly but he manages to resist it. 

Eventually Jevil closes his eyes and falls asleep, he was truly exhausted….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notes:  
> 1) I apologize if I haven’t updated this story in a few months. There was already a chapter 2 written, but because of school I forgot to post it.   
> 2) Just in case I haven’t mentioned it before this fanfic was a collaboration between me and guy_with_an_amethyst on insta.😌

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to be an actual series, however if yall like it ill keep posting (Or if I want to write more ill post more anyway LOLOLOLOLLOL))


End file.
